


The Dark Obsession

by Lupy180



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Blood, Dark Theme, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gore, Hemlock Grove - Freeform, Obsession, Roman Godfrey - Freeform, Slow Build, Smut, Upir, Violence, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Roman has a bad habit of always getting what he wants. That is until a new girl moves to Hemlock Grove. Her name is Clover and she comes from a very powerful and rare bloodline of witches. Upon her arrival she awakens something dark in the young upir and drives his bloodlust to become unquenchable. He has to have her, he has to taste her, and he has to feel her.





	1. The Obsession Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Just fair warning this fic may be triggering please read at your own risk as this is going to turn dark quick

“Oh, Roman! Uh!” 

The brunette above him moaned even louder as he gripped her hips and thrusts his hips up into her. She gripped the back of his seat as she bounced herself up and down on his throbbing erection. He felt her walls around tighten and her legs start to tremble. She was close. He snapped his pelvic area up and rolled his hips to hit her g-spot. 

He bet himself a million dollars that if he could look down at her toes they would be curling. They always did. It was the same with every Jane Doe. He would make a simple statement of wanting to fuck and they would open their legs before he could even bat an eye. When did girls become so easy? He was actually starting to grow bored with this one. Who was this again? Brandy? Alice? 

“Oh, shit! Ah!” She screamed at the top of her lungs. 

Roman felt her walls tighten even more and when he hit that spot one last time she came undone. Silky warm liquid dripped around his dick and created a function feeling. It was barely enough to get him off. He grunted and pulled out of her just in the nick of time. 

Normally that would be enough but for some reason, not today. No he craved something a little extra with this meal. He pulled out his little pocket knife and dug the thin blade into the pad of his thumb until he saw blood. The brunette looked down at him and chuckled nervously. 

“You're so fucking weird Godfrey.” She commented. 

He didn't listen to the girl. He just waved her off and like usual she got dressed and left his car. After he tucked his dick back in his pants he brought his thumb to his slightly parted lips to taste that sweet metallic liquid. 

Blood. 

He enjoyed it almost too much. His green eyes look out of his window and that's when he saw something. No, not something; someone. A girl that he never seen before in Hemlock Grove. She looks up at him quickly then averts her eyes and continues walking towards the high school. 

He thought to himself, 'Do I not interest you enough? Don't worry, once you officially meet me you’ll be just the others.’ 

Or so he told himself but that's not the case at all. With the bleeding tip of his thumb still in his mouth he turned his neck as far as it could go to keep her in his sight. Fresh face, fresh name, and fresh meat. He silently reminded himself to make her one of his many conquest but he would have to wait at least until his car didn't smell like pussy anymore. 

*** 

Clover hated having eyes on her. More importantly she hated being in a town like Hemlock Grove. The moment she entered she felt things. Some were almost painful others were very uncomfortable. Being in the class alone made her chest feel very restricted. It wasn't anxiety. Well, a part of it could have been anxiety but there was something else too. 

It was a gift she had received from her mother and her grandmother. She came from a very rare Romanian witch bloodline. Her ancestors traveled in Romania as gypsies and when they moved to America they managed to escape the Salem witch trials. 

But that had nothing to do with the reason for her moving to Hemlock Grove. Her mother thought they would blend easier in a place like this. And maybe they would but the strong discomfort settling inside her was like a little alarm bell ringing throughout her body. 

“So, what kind of name is Clover?” A masculine voice behind her asked. 

She rolled her eyes and peeked over her shoulder. It was then her blue eyes met with a pair of green orbs. All the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. The boy that asked her the question was indeed handsome. He had a few loose strands of his dirty blonde hair resting on his cheek. 

Upir. 

The boy was an upir. She didn't know how she knew it, she just did. That's how her magic worked sometimes. But the question she was more curious about was if the boy even knew what he was. 

“Obviously a first name. If you didn't know that, maybe you should ask the teacher about extending your school hours. Clearly you need it.” She finally spoke in a silent whisper. 

This made the boy behind her tense up. He must not have liked what she said but she didn't care. Witches weren't meant to mix with Upirs. And she held to that duty proudly. 

“My name’s Roman Godfrey. Clearly you're new here to Hemlock Grove.” He whispered back smugly. 

Now it was her turn to tense up. Godfrey? As the name she had noticed on all sorts of different buildings? She risked another glance at the smug boy and noticed that he now had a shit-eating grin on his face. 

She bit her bottom lip and looked at the clock above the class door. When was the stupid bell going to ring and allow her to escape the spoiled enemy of her kind? 

The bell went off and she leaped out of her seat. She grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder before heading straight to the door. As of that moment her day had totally became fucked. 

She rushed through the crowded hallway and stopped at her locker. She entered the code and pushed up on the little lever but it didn't open. After resetting the lock she tried again but to only end in another failed attempt. 

A fist shot out from behind her and knocked the locker. As though it was magic itself the locker swung open. She turned around to see Roman standing, looking down at her. 

“Sometimes the lockers here are fucked up and need a little force to open them.” Roman explained. 

She gave her head a nod. “Good to know.” 

She turned back to her locker in hope of ridding herself of the demon. But the Gods were not on her side today. Roman leaned on the locker beside hers and watched as she continued to exchange her books. 

“So how about a ride after school?” Roman offered. 

Clover looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. Was he stalking her or something? 

“I saw you walking to school earlier. It's supposed to be real shitty later on today. Certainly getting a ride from someone like me is a lot better than walking in the rain.” He was trying to woo her. 

“I like walking in the rain. Thanks anyways.” She shut her locker and went to her next class. 

***

Roman folded his arms over his chest and dragged his tongue over his plump bottom lip as his eyes narrowed on Clover’s backside. He wouldn't mind her walking home either as long as he got the view the whole time. 

Normally at this point the girl would be swayed and be agreeing on a ride home by now. But Clover shot him down. He didn't like that at all. Girls were easy! What the hell was wrong with her? Did she not quite understand who he was yet? 

Roman found his throat becoming parched. He brought his thumb back to his mouth and bit down hard enough to re-open his cut from a few hours ago. His craving for blood was slowly growing. 

“Hey, Roman!” Peter's voice brought him out of his little day dream. 

“Hm?” Roman pulled his thumb out from his mouth. 

“Moving onto another one, I see.” Peter commented as he looked towards Clover who was heading into biology. 

“something like that.” He mumbled. 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “She new? I haven't seen her before.” 

Roman had to swallow the growl that was brewing in his chest. “Yeah. Clover Dragomir. She just transferred in today.” 

Peter just nodded his head. 

“I'm going for a smoke.” Roman spoke in a bored voice. 

He stood up and descended further down the hallway. As he passed the biology class his eyes shifted in and immediately spotted the girl sitting there, taking notes. He couldn't let her turning him down get to him. He would have her eventually. Preferably sooner than later, if he wanted to quench his sudden thirst.


	2. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover is finding that her mother is hiding something from her. She comes to this conclusion after running into another upir at a store. Roman's inner demons continue to scream for Clover and demand that he has her. What better time to eat a treat then at the Halloween Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Manipulation, lying, language, blood!kink, obsessive!Roman, mentions of oral and masterbation, NSFW, possibly triggering read at your own risk

 

 

Clover knew she shouldn't be scared but the amount of energy in the house alone puts her on high alert. She moved through the mudroom and headed straight into a living room where she could see her mother who was dressed in a beautiful red dress with small black fringes hanging from the shoulder. Her mother was sitting on her knees with her back bending more and more. 

 

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she let out a throaty groan sound. Clover remained completely still and waited until her mother turned on her side and collapsed to the floor. Most kids would have been traumatized and haunted with endless nightmares but Clover had already seen it before and she knew that it would happen again. 

 

The blood in their veins had given them many different kinds of gifts. Clover rarely practiced it but her mother was always using her abilities. All of which included Necromancy, Clairvoyance, and many more.  

 

“Who was it?” Clover asked as she helped her mother to her feet. 

 

Rae looked at her daughter with her blue eyes and shook her head. “I don't know. It wasn't anyone. It was like a message.”  

 

Clover lifted her eyebrows. “What did the message say, Mom?” Clover asked with worry in her voice. 

 

Rae shook her head and cleared her throat. “Nothing to worry about. How about you take a shower and get out of those wet clothes?” 

 

Clover scanned her mother's face to search for any deceit but as always she couldn't find it. Instead she found a beautiful woman who had dark brown hair up in a bun and a pale face. Strange enough she didn't look much like Clover. Nonetheless she was her mother and Clover always knew to listen to her mother. 

 

After all, she was raised in the belief that she must do so. So without further argument she nodded her head and ran up the stairs to take her shower. She got out of her soaked clothes and stepped under the steaming hot water. 

 

After changing into a pair of fresh set of jeans and a blue blouse she traveled back downstairs to see her mother standing by the door with a black coat on. 

 

“Care to go to the store?” She asked with a dim smile on her face. 

 

*** 

Clover had never felt so uncomfortable in a damn store before. She kept looking around down the empty aisles but no one was there. It was just her mother and her. 

 

“I wonder if they have herbs here. Stay here I'll be right back.” Her mother put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and began walking down the aisle. 

 

Clover nodded and went back to looking at the fruit. She picked up a nice red shiny apple and studied it in her hand. She saw something that looked like a black mist flash across the bright shine and dropped the fruit with a quiet gasp. She watched as it rolled and bumped right into a pair of black shiny heels. Her eyes slowly moved up to see a perfect hour shaped glass body that was covered by a tight white dress. When she finally got to the shoulders she saw long locks of dark hair, possibly black. 

 

She was met with a pale beautiful oval face and dark brown eyes. Her eyes went back to the mysterious woman's dress. Another upir. Was Hemlock Grove crawling with them? 

 

'looks like the Devil wears white’ she thought to herself as her eyes went back to the elder upir. 

 

“Careful, fresh food is expensive.” The lady smiled and bent down to retrieve the apple. She held the apple out to the young witch. 

 

Clover swallowed the small lump forming in her throat and reached out to take the apple from the upir. In just a blink of an eye the woman reached up and snatched Clover's wrist in an inhumanly tight grip. 

 

“You're new to Hemlock Grove aren't you?” The demon asked as she scanned Clover with her eyes. “You must be the one the whole town is buzzing about.” 

 

Clover opened her mouth to speak but nothing could come out. She found herself lost in the demon's eyes. 

 

“Is there a problem here?” 

 

Clover sighed in relief when she heard her mother's voice and felt her hands on her shoulders. The lady released her wrist and sent an innocent smile in her mother's direction. Clover looked up at her mother and saw the look she was sending the upir. It was a clear warning to leave her be or she would burn the demon into oblivion. 

 

“Rae! I never expected to see you in a town like this.” The lady spoke. 

 

Rae tilted her head and blinked her eyes in a confused manner. “I'm sorry and you are?” 

 

“Olivia Godfrey of course.” The demon smiled. 

 

There was a dark energy traveling from Clover's mother straight to her. It sent little hot flares into Clover's spine. The three of them stood in silence. Then Olivia's dark eyes traced over Clover again as of to drink in her image. 

 

“I see your daughter has grown to be a beautiful young lady. And from what I've heard she has caught the attention of my son, Roman.” Her dark eyes moved between Clover and Rae. “You know what they say; like mother, like daughter.” 

 

Clover raised an eyebrow and did her best to show that she didn't fear Olivia. She remained quiet and tucked the spoken words deep inside her head. She would have to question her mother about the demon's words later. But for now, witches had to stick together for it made them stronger. 

 

“If this is the case, let's hope your son is far more like his own father than you.” Rae pulled on Clover's shoulders to keep her as close as possible. 

 

Olivia's smile faded slowly. “I assure you, there’s much more of me in him than his father.” 

 

It sounded like a warning. Then to their surprise the upir shook her head and a warm smile crossed her face. 

 

“I apologize, I'm being so rude. It was nice seeing you again Rae. And it's Clover right?” 

 

Clover nodded her head. 

 

“Well, as CEO of Godfrey industries I would like to welcome you to Hemlock Grove. Rae, we must catch up soon. And Clover, you must forgive my son for being so forward he is a growing man after all and you know what they really think with.”  

 

Rae’s grip tightened around Clover's shoulders. “Yes, sometime we should. Goodbye, Olivia.” 

 

Clover turned on her heels and practically glued to her mother's side as they made their way through the market. 

 

“You know them? Why didn't you tell me you knew Upirs!” Clover hissed between her teeth. 

 

“The same reason you didn't tell me Roman Godfrey is pursuing you!” Rae snapped quietly. 

 

They rushed through the checkout line and ran out into the pouring rain to the dark blue Mazda. Clover slammed her door shut and turned to her mother. Her mother started the car up and put it in drive. 

 

“You know, Roman's not really pursuing me. I think he just saw me, assumed I'd fuck him like apparently every other girl in Hemlock Grove but I turned him down.” Clover spoke up. 

 

Rae flicked her crystal blue eyes to her daughter and shook her head. “Just stay away from Roman, no matter what. Do you hear me?” 

 

Clover ran her hands through her wet hair. 

 

“It was already on my agenda. . . So about what Olivia said. . . What did she mean when she said like mother like daughter?” 

 

Rae once again shot Clover a look before bringing her eyes back to the windshield. “She can probably smell our magic. The damn demon.” 

 

“That's not what she meant and you know it. . . She made a comment about Roman trying to get in my pants and then said like mother, like daughter. Did an upir try to sleep with you too?” Clover pried. 

 

The question made Rae tense in her seat but she didn't reply. Clover let out an irritated sigh and went to looking out her window. Her mother didn't want her to something and that only made her curiosity grow stronger by the day. What was her mother trying to bury before she could find it? 

 

*** 

Roman relaxed in the hot bath and lit himself a cigarette. The taste of a girl’s orgasm was still on his lips. He dragged his tongue along his bottom lip and tried to envision the taste of Clover. It was always the difficult ones that held the best prize. Or so he was told but what did he really know? If he wanted to fuck a girl it happened. But it didn't work with Clover and he told himself to let it go. He told himself over and over as a pair of wet lips sucked on his painfully hard dick, to let it go. 

 

But the longer he tried to keep the anger at bay the more it kept coming back with a vengeance demand justice. That dark part of him clawed it's way into his demanding that he take her. Demanding that he felt her and tasted her. If worse came to worst he could always look her in the eyes and demand that she gives herself to him. 

 

His cock jerked with excitement from the thought of that. He blew the smoke out of his mouth and questioned his inner demons. Why was one simple girl a big goddamn deal to him? Did she manage to look inside him and see the ugly thing that he managed to hold at bay? Did she see his inner demons? No one else did. 

 

He took another drag of his cigarette before reaching for the razor on his little mirror that had a little bit of cocaine sprinkled on it. Yes, Roman always had a fascination with blood but the moment that girl walked into town it somehow amplified.  

 

He dragged the razor down his chest and placed a hand to his chest. The watery warm liquid on his fingertips sent little pleasuring tingles to his pelvic area. He licked the blood off his fingers and let out a breathy moan. Then he made the mistake of wondering just how Clover would look covered in blood. 

 

The mere picture in his mind sent his adrenaline right to the head of his cock and it started to again. The water he sat in began to turn a misty red color as he sunk down and reached to relieve himself. 

 

*** 

 

Roman watched the class door and waited. Other students began to fill the room which was only causing irritation to the young demon. He needed Clover to sit beside him, tonight was the dance and he had every intention on making her go with him. Or at least convince her to go so he could find a way into her pants. That way he could just get her out of his head. Just itch that scratch and make it go away. 

 

He noticed another boy going to sit down beside him. “The seat is taken, find a different one.” He commanded. 

 

The other boy looked at him with raised eyebrows. Before he could argue Roman leaned forward and looked the boy in the eyes. He had a chance to make Clover his and he was not going to let another student fuck that up. 

 

“I said find a different seat.” He growled. 

 

The boy moved without further hesitation and sat down. Roman brought his eyes to the door again. Where Was She? Didn't she realize he was waiting for her? 

 

After a minute of staring he watched her walk in and his heart actually raced like a little boy going to an amusement park. Clover had her hair curled today. 'How cute.’ He thought to himself as she stopped in her tracks and scanned the classroom. There was not an empty seat left in the room except for beside him. 

 

Roman looked around and couldn't help the victory smile that stretched across his lips. 'Accept your fate, Clover. You're mine now.’ His inner demon hummed with pride as she swayed her way to the seat beside him. She kept her head up high as though she she wouldn't claim defeated. 

 

His green eyes went to her black jeans and watched as her ass slid right into the seat. She seemed so perfect to him. And he didn't understand why, but it almost left him awe. He turned to her and rested his elbows on the desk. 

 

She turned and looked right at him. “What?” She asked. 

 

“Halloween is coming up.” He started. 

 

She looked baffled for a second. Then leaned forward. “Aren't you a little old for trick or treating?” 

 

He chuckled at her comeback. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

 

“There’s a Halloween dance tonight and I think we should go.” He jumped right in. 

 

“If I was to go to a Halloween dance it wouldn't be with you.” She sat up straight and went to looking at the board. 

 

Roman laughed but only to hide the hurt he felt from her blow. “Oh, I get it. You're scared. You don't want to be around someone like me. Good choice playing it safe and missing all the fun.” 

 

Clover looked at him again. “What?” 

 

“You’re scared to be around me because you know I can be fun and you're afraid of your attraction to me. It's okay, I get it.” He held his hands up as if in surrender. 

 

“Let's get one thing straight, I'm not scared. . . Not of you and not of anything.” She growled. 

 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Prove it. Go to the dance and have fun. Or are you one of those prude type of girls that can't stand the word fun?” He egged on. 

 

She glared at him. “Maybe I just don't like you. Maybe I will go to the dance just not with you.” 

 

He turned his attention to the board, proud of himself. She was falling right into his trap. “Whatever you say Mrs. Critical.”  

 

She snapped her head up at him. “What did you call me?” She asked. 

 

“Oh don't worry about it.” He waved his hand as though he didn't say anything. 

 

“No, you just called me Mrs. Critical. I'm not judgemental at all!” She argued. 

 

Roman peeked a glance at her. “Sure you're not.” He mocked then went back to the board, acting like he was done with her. 

 

“I'm not judgemental.” She whispered to him. 

 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Roman whispered back while taking notes. 

 

She was starting to get angry now. “Serious, Roman. I am not anything like that.” 

 

“Says the girl who won't go out with me and says she doesn't like me when she hasn't even taken the time out of her perfectly good life to try to know me.” Roman taunted. 

 

“Fine! I'll meet you at the dance” she hissed.

 

“Oh. Now you're just embarrassed to be seen with me. I get it.” He accused. 

 

She growled and went to taking notes of her own. “Then pick me up at 730.” 

 

He smiled in triumph and scribbled down his cell phone number on the edge of his paper. He handed her the small little paper. 

 

“Text me your address.” 

 

She nodded her head, still angry at him but he didn't care. He was happy. Not only did he get her to agree to go to the dance with him but now he would have her phone number and address. Three birds, one stone. 

 

He had to hold his hand Infront of his mouth to cover the devious smirk. Tonight, he would feed his inner demons and finally get them to stop screaming. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna take the time to thank those who commented and left kudos it means a lot to me and helps me motivate for more chapters so thank you for that


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover gets stuck in a conversation with Olivia, Roman tries to control his inner demons as his lust for Clover grows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always careful when reading this because it may have triggering themes, contains NSFW material

“No, I’m not really going for the slutty look, Mom. I may be as senior in high school but if I wanted to get laid I would just go get laid. I’m looking for something… Cute.” Clover spoke in her phone as she passed the witch costumes.  
Her mother laughed on the other end of the phone. “Then what are you really looking for?”  
Clover huffed. “Something… Original.”  
“Maybe a Gypsy?” Her mother recommend.  
Clover smiled at her mother’s words. Now that was original. “I’ll try a few on and see where it goes. Thanks, Mom.”  
Her mother hummed on the other end and then hung up. Clover made her way towards the Gypsy costumes and nearly bumped into a girl with long curly blonde hair.  
“Oh, shit. I’m sorry. I nearly rammed right through you.” Clover chuckled nervously.   
The girl smiled at her. “It’s ok. I wasn’t really paying attention. I’m trying to find a costume for the dance tonight and everything here is not agreeing with me.”  
Clover looked the girl up and down. “Try looking for maybe a flapper? I just about went through everything else. I think the 20s look would do wonders.”  
The girl smiled at her. “Thanks, I’ll have to try a few outfits on. I’m Letha Godfrey.”  
Clover raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. The girl wasn’t an upir like Roman and Olivia. She was human. This actually made Clover feel a little bit relieved. She didn’t know if she could handle another upir.  
“Godfrey? As in R-”  
“Roman Godfrey. I’m his cousin. How do you know Roman?” Letha questioned.  
“I just transferred here, I’m in his class.” Clover replied.  
Letha gave off a warm smile. “You’re Clover. I heard about you from my friend Peter. I take it Roman is the one that asked you to the dance.”  
Clover rolled her eyes and began to stroll towards the Gypsy costumes. “I only agreed because he said I was being judgemental towards him.”  
“Well Roman’s actually a nice boy. He is just looking for some friends. He doesn’t have many, really.” Letha commented.  
Clover picked up a random Gypsy costume and nodded her head. She didn’t need someone like Letha making her feel sorry for Roman. He was an Upir and she was a witch. Mother Nature had always kept a line drawn between the two of them and she didn’t plan on being the first witch to ever cross that line.  
“On to new matters… This one would look great on you.” Letha picked out a dress that was a pretty light blue on the bottom and the color slowly faded to a purple. The top was made with a dark purple corset and had long sleeves that were loose and were made to hang off the shoulders.  
Clover nodded her head and scooped the costume into her arms. “I’ll see you at the dance?”  
“Yeah. I’m going to go check out the flapper costumes. You just might see me in one of those.” Letha replied with a smile.  
Clover nestled her costume close to her chest and watched as Letha began looking through the costumes. For a second she was happy. She now saw hope in her future that maybe Hemlock Grove wouldn’t turn her life into a nightmare. But a more harsh reality hit her when she felt that dark energy sworm right through her.  
Her blue eyes scanned the store and landed on the devil that wore white. Olivia Godfrey was walking down one of the aisles with a look of distaste on her face. Clover retreated to the front of the store where the cash registers were and placed her costume on the counter. It was bad enough she had to go to the dance with Roman. She didn’t think she would survive another visit from his mother.  
“Cash or credit?” The petite brunette asked from behind the counter.  
“Ca-”  
“Credit.” Olivia’s voice made Clover stiffen.  
A golden credit card with the name Godfrey was placed on the counter. Clover brought her eyes up and offered Olivia a soft smile even though she was screaming for help on the inside.  
“Thank you.” She mumbled.  
Olivia smiled and tucked her credit card back in her clutch. “Consider it my welcome to Hemlock Grove.”  
Clover grabbed the bag from the counter and went to make her escape. If only escaping demons would be so simple. But things like that only happened in fairy tales. That was far from her reality.  
“Clover, how about I give you a ride?” Olivia asked as she wrapped an arm around Clover’s shoulders.  
Every nerve in Clover’s body went erratic. Whatever the demon wanted from her it couldn’t be good. There once was a time when Upirs were known for specifically eating her kind. Is that why Roman was so hell bent on getting her to go to the dance with him? If that was his true intention he sure could have fooled her because he acted like he wanted to eat her in a different kind of way.   
“Oh no thank you Olivia. I think I’ll just walk.” Clover tried to politely decline.  
“Clover, please.” Olivia began.  
Clover looked her in her dark eyes and felt herself become grounded. There was a slight ringing sound bursting in her ears.  
“I insist.” She smiled.  
Clover nodded as she felt her resistance fade away. “If you insist.”  
***  
Clover didn’t know what she dreaded more, the fact that the upir beside her found a way to control her or the fact that she was in the car with her. There were a few moments where she considered setting the Bitch on fire but she feared that wouldn’t end well. If push came to shove she would fight with all the power she had.  
“So, might I ask why you haven’t taken an interest in my son? He’s a handsome man with a very bright future, he has a very nice car, and although he can act like a spoiled brat he is a considerably good person.” Olivia turned to Clover.  
Clover drummed her fingers on her armrest and did her best to avoid eye contact.  
“You know, just about every other girl would feel honored to have someone like Roman interested in them.”   
“Not to be rude Olivia, but let’s cut the bullshit. You know what I am and I know what you are.” Clover gathered her courage and faced the demon beside her. “Our kinds are not meant to mix. You and your son are nothing but blood-thirsty fiends who want nothing more than to spread your filth across the earth.”  
Olivia raised her eyebrows but remained silent.  
“Does Roman even know what he is?” Clover asked.  
“Leave the story-time to me. I have raised a son that I’m proud of and you should be grateful for his interest in you.” Olivia searched Clover with her eyes.  
“I can barbeque you with a simple look. Why would you want me to be interested in your son? So he can make a meal out of me?”  
Olivia chuckled. “Oh, my Dear, you really don’t know everything yet. But not to worry, you will soon.”  
Clover looked out her window and saw that she was almost home. “What do you and Roman want from me?”  
Olivia pulled her car into the driveway. “What if we don’t want anything at all? What if we just like to enjoy rare beings such as ourselves?”  
“I’d say if you were Pinocchio, your nose would be going through the windshield.” Clover replied.  
Olivia gripped the steering wheel tight and pursed her lips. “Clover, through all my faults and being what I am, I hope you understand that I only want what’s best for my son.”   
Clover nearly jumped out of the car and stalked towards the house. She was growing rather irritated with those upirs.  
***  
Roman had many issues, like any other person but Clover was managing to put herself at the top of that list. Her sitting beside him in the car was stirring up things from deep down. She would shuffle uncomfortably and it make make his demons hiss. On the outside he appeared to be a normal boy just staring at the high school from his red Jaguar. But deep within the surface he was doing everything he could to keep his demons locked away.  
They were making him want to do bad things. It didn’t help that she was in a beautiful Gypsy dress. Oh how easy it would be to just hike that dress up and pin her down… Take her right in front of the school so that everyone could see.  
The dark demons began to whisper in his ear. ‘I wonder if she’s a virgin. Maybe if you fuck hard enough she’ll bleed. Satisfaction with a little snack.’  
“Roman. Are you okay? Roman?” Clover asked.  
Roman looked into the mirror and watched himself dwell into the darkness of his mind. His demons were coming out and there was nothing he could do to stop them.  
“Roman.” Clover’s voice tickled his insides.  
If only he could make her moan his name instead of just call it out. She leaned towards him as if to study him. He felt her hand on his shoulder and it sent out a tremor through his whole body.  
'Can’t wait any longer. Take her now!’  
Roman dragged his eyes to Clover and saw a look of worry. He didn’t want to do it the easy way but his demons were screaming for her now. They were hungry.   
“Clover, why don’t you like me?” Roman asked.  
“It’s not that I don’t like you. I just don’t trust you.” Clover pulled away and let out a sigh. “Roman, there are some things that I can’t explain to you and I wish I could because you seem like a real good person…”  
Roman’s eyes went to her pink lips and watched as her tongue poked out to lick her lips.  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” He asked.  
Clover just shook her head. “Nevermind. Can we head inside now?”  
Roman leaned forward to keep eye contact. “Tell me what you’re talking about now.”  
Clover raised an eyebrow and reached back before opening the door to get out. It didn’t work. Why didn’t it work on her like everybody else? Did she know what he was trying to do?  
“Shee-it.” He mumbled before getting out of the car to chase her. “Clover! Wait!”  
Clover whipped around. “I came here with you to give you the benefit of the doubt. I know you just tried making me tell you something I didn’t want to tell you!” She accused.  
This caused him to grow angry rather quickly. “What you think you’re something special because I asked you to this dance? Because I think you’re cute? Get over yourself Clover, there’s a new cute girl begging for my attention and they’re all inside.”  
Clover scowled and lifted her hands as if she surrendered. “I guess it’s a good thing that all you have to do is take a few more steps.”  
Roman realized the moment the words had left his mouth he made a mistake. His eyes widened as she turned on her heels and began walking away from him.   
“Where are you going?” He asked.  
“Somewhere far from you.” She called over her shoulder.  
“Clover it’s dark out! You can’t just walk off by yourself!”  
She didn’t reply she just kept walking. Roman pulled out his flask and chugged the whole thing within a few big gulps. It was the times like these he really hated himself. If he could just stop for a few fucking minutes she would have been his tonight. He would have had her all to himself and now she rejected him yet again.  
If it was one thing he hated the most it was that fact that she made a fool out of him. Now she did something he knew she would regret. Because now the demon’s were demanding revenge.  
He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up. It didn’t take but a minute to see a girl in a short black dress with little cat ears come storming out the school.  
“What an asshole.” She mumbled.  
Roman recognized the girl and decided to settle for her. But only for tonight. He needed someone to help get his frustrations out and who would be better for the case than a damsel in distress?  
“Chrissy right?” Roman asked as he offered the girl his cigarette.  
She graciously accepted it and took a drag.  
“Wanna talk about it?” He asked.  
She shook her head and dropped the cigarette to the ground before she approached him. He kept his hands at his sides and watched her reach up to grab his coat. She pressed her lips to his before slowly pulling away and batting her eyes at him.  
“I want you to fuck me.” She whispered.  
Roman didn’t really want to. He wanted it to be Clover that he was feeling from the inside. But her rejecting him was clouding his mind with self-loathing, anger, and dare he say; desperation. His green eyes scanned the girls face. Her hair was blonde, kind of like Clover’s. She had blue eyes too but they weren’t Clover’s. She wasn’t Clover but for tonight, she could be.  
He was about to but something tightened in his chest. Clover shouldn’t be walking alone at night. He couldn’t just get his dick wet and forget the fact that he chased Clover off.  
“But tell you what. Instead, I’ll just suck you off…for now and you can make it up to me later.”  
Chrissy sunk to her knees and immediately began unbuckling his black pants. Her being so close to him makes all the blood rush right to the tip of his head. He got hard quick and just stood there quietly as she wrapped her tight wet lips around his erection. She wrapped her tongue around him and began sucking him.  
Roman reached down and gripped the back of her head as he thrusted his hips towards her face. He had to make it quick so he could make sure Clover was okay.  
Clover. Why was that incessant one goddamn girl plaguing his thoughts? He closed his eyes and envisioned that it was Clover who was actually blowing him. He went back to seeing her tongue peak out from her lips and let out a quiet groan.  
Thankfully he blew his load quickly and immediately tucked himself in his pants.  
“Wait! Where are you going?” Chrissy called out.  
Roman ignored her and hopped in his Jaguar.  
***  
Rainy weekends were what Clover lived for. She loved lazing about in her long black night shirt and panties without the worry of school or company. Her mother Rae, on the other hand, dreaded rainy days. She felt they only stopped people from being productive. Except for Rae herself.  
“Will you be alright on your own?” Her mother asked.  
Clover looked up from her book and stood off the couch. “Mom, I’m a grown woman. I can handle myself.”  
“Alright. Well I’m off to find a place to set up shop. I don’t like doing my job at home anymore then you.”  
Clover agreed. She didn’t like when people asked her mother to perform rituals or contact the dead. Sometimes doing such things could open doors to places you didn’t want open.  
Her mother opened the door and a cold breeze blew in. Clover held her arms and bid her mother good-bye. She waited for her mother to leave and turned to head instead but the feeling of eyes on her made her pause. She turned back around and looked to see Roman standing in the cold rain, just staring at her.  
“Roman? What are you doing here?” She asked.   
Roman looked confused and even though she knew Roman was an upir she couldn’t leave him out in the rain. It wouldn’t be right of her. Even after he tried to mesmerize her and failed thanks to the precious stone she had worn with her costume.  
She made a me talk note to retrieve it right after bringing Roman inside.  
***  
Roman didn’t understand how he got to her house or why he was even standing in her yard. He watched Clover run down the path to him, barefoot and all.  
“Roman, should I call someone? Are you alright?” She sounded concerned. It made his chest feel warm.  
“I don’t know. . . I thought I was going to the store but I don’t know how I ended up here.” Roman looked around confused.  
“Come inside. It’s too cold for you to be standing out here.” Clover grabbed his hand and began to lead him towards the house.  
It would be her biggest mistake yet. Because what she didn’t know, what she couldn’t see was that he wasn’t the Roman that cared about her. He wasn’t the Roman that had asked her to the dance. This was the demon that lurked beneath the surface.  
She brought him into the warm house and released his hand. “I’ll get you a towel and see if I can find you something to wear.”  
Roman waited for her to leave the room before he reached behind himself and locked the door.  
As of today, the demon was going to have her, one way or the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, everybody that commented and left kudos. This chapter is for you!


	4. The Deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tends to keep his promise and makes his move on Clover. Meanwhile Rae visits Olivia in an attempt to keep Roman away forms her daughter before it's too late. It is there that is revealed of her secret that she has been attempting to bury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning chapter ahead contains strong dub-con, smut, oral, and blood kink, events ahead may be triggering please read with caution

Roman watched Clover like a hawke as she started to search the house for something. He wasn't sure what it was yet but it was important to her. His whole body burned as he lit a cigarette and watched her run upstairs. 

He dragged himself up each step very slowly and quietly to remain silent. It was when he reached the top of the stairs that he saw a room with the door wide open. Clover had her back turned to him and was dogging through her top draw. 

"What are you looking for?" He asked. 

Clover jumped and spun around to look at him. She braced herself on the dresser with her eyes wide. His prey his starting to realise her fatal mistake. 

"Roman, what are you doing in here?" She asked. 

He stepped in the room and closed the door behind him. His green eyes scanned the room and traveled to her full size bed that was covered with a nice black duvet decorated with dark red roses. 

The color resembled blood and he felt a throb grow between his legs. He was starting to grow hard at the thought of fucking her on the bed. It was only minutes away now. It was an event that was bound to happen the moment Clover Dragomir set foot in Hemlock Grove. 

He dragged the cigarette to his lips and flicked it out the window.

"Roman. . .open the door." Clover spoke in a nervous voice. 

He moved his eyes back to her. "Sorry, it's cold out there. But it's nice and warm in here." Roman stepped closer to her. 

'Nice, warm, wet. . .and tight.' His inner demon whispered as he bit into his bottom lip. 

Clover reached behind her as if to grab something. 

"What are you looking for, Clover?" He asked again. 

Her chest raised up and down as her blue eyes looked at him, pleading for the demon to leave. She was trembling in fear. He could practically taste it. 

"I don't have to answer you. Now please, just open the door and go back down stairs. I will be back down. . .With. . .new. . ." 

Roman filled the empty space between them and leaned down to kiss her but she pulled back. As far as the dresser behind her would allow her to go. 

"Roman, please don't do this." She whispered. 

He let out a sigh and she eased up. She thought she was safe again. Another mistake. 

Roman reached up and cradled the back of her head to force a kiss on her lips. She pressed her hands to his chest and tried pushing him off. 

"Roman!" She muffled against his lips. 

He wasn't stopping. He wrapped one arm around her waist and grinded his erection right into her leg.

This was happening. . . It had to happen. 

And he knew she wanted it too she was fighting against it with everything she had. Her hands gripped onto his soaked shirt and her pupils were blown wide with lust. 

Roman pulled away for a second and scanned her face. She was fighting but her breathing was growing heavy and her strength was slowly fading. 

"Roman. . ." She whispered as she rested her forehead against his chest. "Please." 

"You want this but your holding back. . . Why?" He asked. 

She looked up at him. 

"Is it because I'm ugly? Because I have an ugliness that's impossible to love?" He asked as his eyes began to water. 

"Roman, your not ugly. . .It's. . .It's" 

She searched her thoughts to explain. 

Roman didn't want to hear anymore of it. He grabbed a handful of her hair and began to back her towards the bed. 

"Roman, wait." She whispered but he didn't listen. 

*** 

Rae hated lying to her daughter but at the time it was a necessary thing to do. Her daughter couldn't know that she was burying one of her deepest darkest secrets. Her daughter couldn't know. 

She stepped out of her car and approached the big mansion. Before knocking on the door she reached down and stoked the protection pendant. She had taken it from her daughter's top drawer while she was asleep. Surely she wouldn't miss it for only a couple hours. 

Besides she would need it to keep herself from being under the upirs influence. Her daughter would be safe tucked in bed resting while her mother would be fighting the demons of her past. 

She knocked on the door as loud as she could and saw a bright flash from the lightning. It was followed by a loud thunderclap. 

The door opened and long behold the Devil in white. She brushed her dark hair off her cheeks and tilted her head. 

"Rae?" She asked and then stepped forward as though she was expecting Clover to be with her. 

"You didn't honestly think that I would bring my daughter here with me." Rae challenged. 

Olivia gave off a smile as her dark eyed met the witch. "No, but one might be curious as to why you are here." 

"I think it's time we had a nice long chat about our children." Rae held her hands In front of her and stood up as straight as possible. 

"I agree please, come in." Olivia moved back and allowed her into the big home. 

Rae followed her to the kitchen where they sat on opposite sides of the table. Each challenging the other. One practically saying 'keep your disgusting boy away from my daughter' and the other saying 'I think Clover is what is best for my baby boy. As a mother that is all I want'. 

The room was filled with an eerie silence. Olivia sighed and propped her elbows on the table as she folded her hands together. 

"Kids. They grow up so fast don't they?" Olivia asked. 

Rae felt an innocent smile spread across her face. She remembered watching Clover grow up and the first time her true powers were revealed. Rae had never been so proud when Clover had lit her 6th birthday candles with just a look. Or when she had kept her mother home when she was just 11 years old to prevent Rae from getting in a horrible accident. 

"Yes, indeed they do." Rae nodded her head. 

"Does it ever drive you mad? Knowing that the age they're at. . . Will drive them to do things." Olivia began. 

This made Rae's smile drop faster than anything before. How dare this demon mention such things especially about her daughter. 

"I don't ever think about it because I know Clover is smarter than to do anything too. . . Hazardous to her health. She understands the importance of safe sex and not to hang with the wrong crowd." 

Olivia brushed her dark hair behind her ear. "I love when they make us proud. Roman is doing very good in school. You know he has a class with Clover." 

"Really? Looks like I should fix that. Wouldn't want Clover to distract him. " Rae deadpanned. 

Olivia waved her hand. "Nonsense. I think those two can actually help eachother. Don't you?" 

Rae raised her eyebrows. "No. I actually think it's best to keep them apart. One would probably consume the other or who knows. . .someone might get burned." 

This caused Olivia to chuckle. "Is that what happened to poor Clover's father? I been wondering why I haven't seen him." 

Rae drew in a deep breath. "That was different. I was under his influence. I won't allow Clover to make the same mistakes." 

"If you ask me, I'd say it was history repeating itself. Roman and Clover." 

Rae was doing anything in her powers to control herself. "Allow me to be clear. I expect you to keep your son away from my daughter. What ever messed up plan you have of crossbreeding species, we won't be part of it." 

She stood straight up and the lights began to flicker. 

Olivia laughed some more. "Now your just being a hypocrite. Tell me, when do you plan on telling her about who her father really is." 

Rae ignored the demon and kept walking. "She is mostly witch. It has taken over the other part. She is a witch and she will remain a witch." 

"She is dragon too and you know it!" Olivia shouted as she followed. 

Rae whipped around. "No! My daughter has never taken interest in blood. She certainly cannot make people do things she commands!" She growled. 

A surge of dark energy shot through Rae and a light bulb shattered across the room. Rae bit her lip. She had to control herself before she made a big mistake. 

"Temper, temper." Olivia teased.

"Keep your son away from Clover. If I must I will tell him myself!" 

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and looked around. "Oh, Roman is not here." 

Her words made Rae freeze. "Where is he?" 

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps he is visiting a friend. I do hope you still have confidence in your daughter. You know, not making the same mistakes as you and all that." 

Rae licked her bottom lip. "You think you can just find a girl you happen to be fond of and use her to breed with your son? She is my daughter, your son better not lay a hand on her!"

*** 

Clover felt the mattress hit the back of her knees and she collapsed onto the soft material. She was trembling, her body was betraying her mind over and over again. He was Roman Godfrey! The upir she was supposed to avoid. 

What was she thinking, what did she think was going to happen once she allowed him in? He was a demon and he was insatiable. 

She propped herself on her elbows and watched with widened, pleading eyes as he began taking off his soaked clothes. She wanted this, she wanted to let him ravage her but she knew it wasn't right. 

"Roman." She whispered almost in panic. 

Roman leaned down and moved his hand up her night shirt dress. There was no stopping this. She knew it just as much as he did. The heat growing between her thighs said so. 

As he hooked his fingers in her panties she felt her breath catch in her throat. Why did this have to feel so good? Why did her body respond so well to his?! It wasn't right. She should have been disgusted but instead she was stuck in a state awe.

"Clover. . .This is okay." He looked in her eyes and felt blood start to trickle down from his nose. 

It worked this time because Clover didn't have her special pendant. She instantly stopped fighting and watched as he crawled on top of her. His erection pressed into her inner thigh and she felt a strange throbbing move straight to her mound. She didn't know what was happening to her whole body.

Something strange and seriously fucked up was happening to her. When Roman lifted her shirt up and and wiped his blood off his face it only made her shudder. She liked it. 

She reached up to grab his hand and planted his bloody palm on her cheek and slowly dragged it down her neck. What ever happened inside her. . .It was changing her. He was infecting her with his filth and she reveled in it. 

He opened his mouth in the shape of an O as if her movements took him by surprise.   
She released his hand and finished taking her shirt off. He used his knees to spread her legs open and thrusted himself inside her. 

She shot her arms out behind her to grip the headboard and braced herself. This was her first time ever and he wasn't going easy. She felt a strong ache from him stretching her walls to the max. She groaned and bit her lip and remembered to breath through the pain. For it would only be temporary. 

Her headboard slammed against the wall as he snapped his hips down into hers. She arched her back and pressed her head down into the pillows. Roman kept himself up on his hands and she brought her eyes to his arms. She watched as his muscles flexed and bulged. 

"Roman." This time it came out as a purr. 

This seemed have egged him on to roll his hips faster, to dig even deeper inside her. Clover bucked her hips up and finally found the confidence to grip Roman's shoulders. 

She could feel something warm trickling down her leg. Roman looked down and watched as a he sheathed himself back inside her entrance and then slowly pulled out. He erection was covered in a dark crimson color. 

With out any words Roman pulled out and moved himself between her legs where he instantly began licking away all her blood. Clover couldn't contain herself anymore. Her whole body trembled as his tongue soothed her sore entrance and then traveled up to her sensitive bud. 

She dug her heels into the mattress and almost ran away from the amazing feeling but Roman reached up and gripped her hips. He shot her a warning glance. 

'Don't run from it'. 

He pressed his face deeper into her moistened folds and nudged her clit with his tongued. Suddenly her whole pelvic area tightened and she almost felt like she had to sneeze but that strange tingling feeling was humming through her clit and traveling up the walls of her entrance. 

"Oh, Roman!" She moaned as her whole entire body moved in an erratic rhythm. 

She came hard and he continued to lap up her juices. When she was officially clean he pulled away and dragged his tongue across his bottom lip to get the last drop of her blood. 

***

"There are just some things you cannot avoid, Rae. Your daughter is apart of us, just as much as we are of her!" Olivia called from her door way as the witches stormed out into the pouring rain. 

She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. As she watched the rain continue to beat down she hoped that Roman had already done the deed. If Clover had gotten jnto town any later than she would have had to make her son gone to Letha. 

At least with Clover the child would have more of a chance of being born for great things. Much like Roman and much like Clover. It would be more likely that their child would be born with a caul on their skin too. 

The thought brought warmth to her chest. It's something she would be so proud of. And maybe her mesmerising her own son into making a baby with Clover would be frowned upon but she only wanted what was best for her only son and that was Clover. 

Clover was going to be the one to help bring out the dragon in her son and he was going to do the same to her. Soon Clover's dark side would come out too. For she wasn't a complete witch. Her father was an upir too. 

*** 

Roman laid beside Clover and watched as she swung a leg over his waist. He rolled onto his back and gripped her hips as she started to move up and down on his throbbing cock. She felt just as promised. Tight, wet, and so warm. And her blood, it was a bit darker like his but the taste of it was car sweeter than any other he tasted before. 

He wanted more. 

She held onto his chest to balance herself as she looked down at him with clouded eyes. Roman reached up to grab her shoulder and brought her down to his face so he could kiss her. 

This wasn't sex with just another girl. This was sex with Clover and he needed to her as close to him as possible. His hands raked down her shoulders as he let out a quiet grunt and spilled his seed inside her. 

He didn't let her off him until he finished planting every single drop inside her. Clover collapsed beside him and curled into a ball, full of exhaustion. 

It was done. Now it was time to finish the task and go home. He gripped her chin and made eye contact. 

"Listen, this never happened. I was never here. When you dream, dream of me." 

Clover gave him a blank look and was in a deep sleep before he finished getting dressed. Now it was his turn to go home and forget too. He wanted to do more than anything to stay with her but he couldn't. His mind wasn't hearing what his body wanted, it was only hearing what Olivia's commands were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to everyone that has commented and left kudos thank you so much I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I promise the next dirty scene won't be interrupted. Please let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave feedback 


End file.
